Talk:Fuzake family
Are the Fuzake a vassal of the Toku? I thought they were a family of the Monkey. --WestonWyse 14:03, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Technically a vassal family, but are more or less a family of the Monkey... There are only a handful of Fuzake in the monkey... Not really enough to really be an entire family. Will check thrid ed book then change accordingly to what it says... --Majushi 19:38, 11 Sep 2005 (EDT) :: Third Ed says Garou swore fealty to Toku, but does not mention if the family is a vassal or normal family... I'll leave the coice up to you altho i feel it should not be a vassal family... --Majushi 18:42, 29 Oct 2005 (EDT) :::Well, in every Secrets of book, Fuzake Whatsisname is introduced by the Fuzake name. If the Fuzake were a vassal, he would be introduced by the Toku name. So unless someone can find a statement to the contrary, I'm going to have to go with them being an actual family of the Monkey. --WestonWyse 05:08, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::http://www.l5r.com/rpg/feature_history_01.html ::::"Creation of the Monkey Clan and founding of the Fuzake: year 1129 ::::When Toturi offers the position of Captain of the Imperial Guard to his loyal follower Toku, Toku respectfully declines and confesses that he is not a true samurai. He is, in fact, a peasant wielding a katana taken from a dead bandit years ago. The bravery and honor Toku displayed during the Clan War leads Toturi not only to pardon Toku for his crimes and offer the position of Captain of the Imperial Guard a second time, but to bestow Minor Clan status upon the young samurai and his followers. ::::Shortly thereafter, a remarkable Yasuki named Garou (who had become a loyal follower of Toku during the Clan War) is also granted the Fuzake family name. This is mostly due to the sponsorship of the Doji, who found his tireless efforts to tend the wounded and bring humor to the Empire during the war inspiring. Fuzake Garou swears fealty to Toku and joins the fledgling Monkey Clan." Dairu 19:21, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::"Emerald Empire" ::::Fuzake Family ::::The Fuzake Family are a small, reclusive group of shugenja in service to the Toku Family. It was not until recently that they became well known outside the Monkey Clan, when one of their number was involved in a manifestation of the Fortunes that resulted in the Monkey receiving the New Year’s Blessing from the Heavens. There is much discussion that the Fuzake will be granted status as a true Family of the Monkey as a result of this, but as yet that has not come to pass. ::::So they are not a Monkey Family, they are vassals of the Toku. --83.41.242.164 12:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That is, at best, a retcon, but more likely it is just a mistake. Up until the one fiction came out and said they were a vassal family, there was no possible way that they were a vassal family. Even now, it is impossible that they are, unless you ignore every single piece of information about them prior to "Command from the Throne". This is one of those instances where I really wish the story team would pay a little more attention to what has happened in the story before they write. Some of the mistakes and retcons they've attempted to perpetrate are just ridiculous. 14:45, 20 December 2007 (UTC)